


Side by side

by Sunset_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_bae/pseuds/Sunset_bae
Summary: Whilst on a hunt, Dean accidentally looses him memory. But somethings has changed with Dean, and Sam dosn't know how to feel about it, but nothing wil ever be the same





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know wincest isn't for everybody and I don't really shipp it myself, but I figured I'd give it ago. Feel free to leave some response and suggestions in the comments

Side by side like they always were the Winchester brothers rode into Jacksonville Florida and checked into the nearest and crappiest motel. The younger brother took out his computer and started typing.  
-So get this, Dean, a local museum took in a diamond neckless a month ago and so far at least three of the security guards have either gone missing or been found dead.  
-What are we thinking? Cursed object or? Sam nodded at his older brother in response, trying to figure out a sound way to get rid of the artifact, and preventing further damage.  
The brothers leave the motel at 1am and head to the museum. The museum is pitch black just as they figured. Dean manned the flashlight as they navigated all the different rooms and pedestals, each just slightly different than the last. Dean gave a slight sigh of relief when he realized he found the right one, he placed his bag on the floor and picked up his hammer. As Dean picked up the neckless a red light lit up the room and he momentarily dropped both the hammer and the neckless before falling to floor.  
-DEAN! Sam was rushing toward his brother who was laying and shaking on the floor. He called his brothers again when he didn’t get a response,  
-Who’s Dean? Dean gave his brother a look he’d never seen before, a look he hoped to never see again. Sam helped his brother up and Deans eyes sparked with realization when he realized that he was Dean.  
-Really Funny Dean. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, and got back an even more confused look, and Sam was forced to realize that maybe it wasn’t just a silly prank  
-And who are you.  
-Well I’m your brother, my name is Sam. To Sam Dean almost looked disappointed something that mildly confused him. On the way back to the motel it became clear just how little Dean remembered, which was nothing besides the basics like walking and talking. Sam tried to explain the situation as best as he could.  
-So I’m Dean, and you’re my brother Sam. We hunt evil monsters and things, so others don’t have to get hurt and I lost my memory because I picked up a cursed neckless? Am I really supposed to believe that? Dean shoot his brother a questioning look and his brother nodded  
-Yeah why wouldn’t you, anyways I’m going to take a shower and then hit the hay.  
When Sam came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel Dean was sitting on his bed and Sam could feel his eyes examining him. Sam went to get a t-shirt and sweat pants from his bag never quite able to shake his brothers glare, he decided it was best to change in the bathroom.  
-You Ok, man? Sam noticed his brother was acting strange even for just having lost his memory  
-Yeah of course, I’m just having some trouble adjusting. As Dean went to bed he couldn’t help but feel like the bed felt empty and lonely looking at the long silhouette of his brother on the other bed. The brothers spent the following morning researching the neckless and how to get Deans memories back exchanging looks every so often  
-You sure your fine, Dean? Sam’s eyebrows were arching slightly.  
-Ok fine, I like you and you claiming to be my brother doesn’t exactly make it easy. I need you Sam.  
-I’m your brother and I love you and I would do almost anything for you but do I need to remind you you’re my brother. Sam saw Dean’s face turn red in embarrassment and he could almost feel the blood rushing in his body but with a mix of anger and confusion.  
Dean stood up and headed straight towards the door and Sam didn’t try to stop him. Sam sat on his bed blood still rushing through his bod still in shock over everything. Sam had never thought of his brother as anything but straight, could he be wrong and Dean was just really good at hiding things? Sam suddenly realized he’d just pushed away the most important person in his life and he knew what he needed to do.  
Sam drove around town looking for his brother before finally stumbling across his brother at a bar, at least some aspects of Dean hadn’t changed. Sam practically dragged Dean by his collar out of the bar and into the impala, Dean not quite wanting to leave his drink unfinished.  
Once the Sam and Dean arrived at their motel room Sam did the one thing he couldn’t imagine doing he pressed his lips against his brothers but Dean pulled away  
-Sam no, I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.  
-Dean I want to this for you, let me do this for you. Sam pressed his lips back against Deans and he could feel his brother getting hard, getting hard for him and there was something satisfying about it. They moved towards the bed and somehow managed to undress in the proses. Sam was laying in the bed as Dean was kissing his body getting closer and closer to his cock. Sam questioned himself for a second but every shadow of doubt was erased when he felt his brothers mouth on his increasingly hard dick not being able to help but moan in pleasure and Dean let out a small grin in response to his brother’s reaction. They continued for a while taking turns on moaning in pleasure then Sam and Dean both finished almost simultaneously, Dean on Sam’s sweaty body and Sam on the bed. Dean laid down on his brother’s side resting his head on his brother’s shoulder and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
